Safe House
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Dick and Wally have some time to kill until their mission and they decide to kill it in the best way they knew how. KF/Rob. Yaoi. If you don't like it, don't read.


**OH MY-! This is my 200th fic! Thank you all for tagging along for the ride and suffering through all of my crap! I hope this is as good as a 200th fic should be! _THANK __YOU_to Miss West for helping me to type this. You're a real doll (: **

**WARNING: Smut/Lemon/Slash/Yaoi. HJ, BJ and Butt Sex~ 3**

Safe houses were meant to be safe. They were there to protect even the most paranoid of victims and targets by assuring them the ultimate safeguard from any unwanted visitors, whether it be fire, bullets or even humans.

Dozens of cameras were placed at every corner in the house with full teams wasting their lives to watch the paranoid people wait out their boredom. The doors were tripped with alarms so if anyone tried to break in, help would be on the way before the victim even knew they were in danger. The windows were barred, but they were there to make sure those who were in stayed in, and the same for those outside. The windows were shatterproof and the door was locked with a complicated set of locks that even the most brilliant of pickers would hesitate and stumble over.

This certain safe house was protecting only two people: Dick Grayson and Wally West. Dick trusted the house with what was left of his heart, but Wally was as paranoid as they came. He just _knew _that the baddies would find them here and kill them both. He hadn't decided how, but he knew it was goingto happen and he was going to figure it out before they did.

"KF, knock it off and come help me!" Dick called from the bathroom, stripping his shirt off.

Over the past five years, puberty had treated him well. He was ripped all over, not to mention 6'2". He was still underweight with those pretty blue eyes, but he was only 18. He had plenty of time to find a wife or a husband with the culinary skills to make him properly plump. Wally was still the tallest and strongest between them, standing at 6'6". He was still the same asshole of a ginger that he had been before, only he had grown a little softer for Dick. He was 20 after all. You had to mature somewhere along the line.

"I'm busy. Can't you do it yourself?" Wally asked, sounded irritated just the slightest.

"Regularly," came the call, "but if I mess this up, I'm going to end up bleaching my skin. Get your ass in here!"

The two were still in the superhero business, but they had outgrown their mentors. Now little Dicky was the one and only Nightwing and the cocky Wallace was the Flash, taking over for his uncle. They were in a safe house because they were both undercover, pretending to be brothers who were a part of some huge drug trade in a hope to find and kill the ring leader before it was all over.

"How's bleach different than hair dye? I used to really think your hair was b-," Wally began, peering hard at the locks on the door.

"Bleach can be deadly, and I don't want to look like a vampire. Can you _please _just get in here?" hopeful blue eyes peered out from the bathroom, a bare shoulder accompanying them.

Wally groaned, not getting up for the longest time. The eyes on the back of his neck started to burn though, so he got to his feet and walked back to the bathroom.

"Fine," he grumbled, frowning hard, "But only 'cause I love ya."

Dick smirked, turning around so he was facing the mirror in front of him.

"Damn right you love me, West," he teased.

The ginger stepped into the bathroom and admired the ebony in the mirror for a long time. He perfectly intended to ogle all day, but an elbow that was suddenly in his ribs changed his mind. He cried out in surprise, staggering back.

"Quit staring," Dick couldn't hide the shyest of a blush. "You know I don't like that."

Wally couldn't help but smile as he walked back to his boyfriend's side.

"And you know I do. If I can't stare, who can?"

The two had been secretly dating for nearly two years now. By secretly, I mean that everyone but Batman and the original Flash knew. How they managed to keep it a secret was beyond anyone, but they managed to switch from lovers to friends in a bat of an eyelash. Dick playfully rolled his eyes, putting one hand on either side of the sink and leaning over it.

"Shut up and bleach my hair. The 'boss' expects us tomorrow at 3, looking like John and Jackson Smith."

Wally stared for a second longer before he turned his eyes to the huge container to his right. The six letters stood out menacingly, mocking him almost. He narrowed his eyes at it, picking it up. The bleach was powerless against his human powers. Or was it? Either way, a drop of it never hit Dick's black hair. Dark blue eyes pierced the mirror, bouncing back at Wally.

"What are you waiting for? I have to dye your hair t-," a squeak of surprise cut him off as two arms wrapped tightly around him, a freckled face burying itself in his hair.

The arms were warm around his middle, making the acrobat's stomach do flips and tumbles without him, his bare toes curling on the cold floor. A shy smile settled over his lips and he brought his hands around, setting them lightly over the pale arms around him. He didn't care that they were on a mission. Those arms felt so nice around him…. He hummed in approval, scooting back lightly so the back of his head was nestled in Wally's neck.

"Maybe the mission can wait?" Wally volunteered, sliding his arms down so his fingers ghosted over the 18 year old's sensitive skin.

Dick happily squirmed in his arms, spinning around and letting his hands play with the bottom of Wally's shirt.

"They don't need us until tomorrow… maybe we can try it… just really fast," he agreed, articulating every letter dramatically.

Wally's eyes lit up, a grin spreading over his lips. In a second he had Dick around his waist, but he stopped, raising an eyebrow at the last minute. Eager bare arms wrapped around his neck, blue eyes hungrily eying the lips ever so close to them.

"The whole way?" the ginger clarified, an excited blush dusting its way over his freckles.

Dick pulled Wally close, stealing the breath from his lungs as he pressed his sweet kiss to his lips. He pulled away a second later, shyly bringing his gaze to meet the hopeful emerald one.

"You're my driver baby; you decide my destination."

Wally rolled his eyes before Dick found himself pinned to the couch, jeans-covered knees straddling his hips. The ginger leaned down, setting his lips next to Dick's ear.

"That's so cheesy," he whispered, the hot breath drawing a shiver down Dick's spine.

A childish grin flashed through the air, a cute giggle following.

"Sorry, this is the first time the head on my shoulders isn't thinking for me," he teased, wrapping his arms around Wally's neck to make sure he wouldn't change his mind last second.

It took Wally a moment to get what Dick meant. When it came to him, he chuckled, leaning up so he could look into Dick's eyes. Seriousness flooded over the ginger's face.

"If you ever get uncomfortable… I don't want to hurt you," Wally muttered.

Dick blushed, smiling graciously.

"Well, the cameras are on. We might as well put on a show, right? You said it yourself… I'm sexy when I'm in pain. Let's make the camera crew question their sexuality," he laughed shyly at the shocked expression that darted past the seriousness.

Wally's eyes darted to the corners of the room, finding all of the cameras in an instant. He grinned nervously.

"I've never performed for an audience," he muttered.

Dick frowned, leaning up and catching the attention of the emerald eyes. When he caught them, he messily caught the nervous lips in his own, kissing them until the nervousness faded.

"I put on my best show in front of an audience," Dick confided, teasingly biting on his bottom lip.

Wally smirked. "Prove it, bird boy."

Dick silently accepted the challenge, pulling Wally down so he could press their lips together again. Truth was, the young ebony was scared. He didn't necessarily want to go to where Wally was driving them, but the odds of them dying on this mission were pretty high and he sure as hell wasn't dying a virgin. Besides, this could potentially be fun, right?

Although he was extremely uncomfortable with it, he poked his tongue at the crack between Wally's lips. Wally didn't hesitate to open his lips, welcoming the pink muscle into his mouth happily. Dick tried his hardest not to squirm when Wally's tongue brushed his. It felt wonderful of course, enough to draw a quite moan from his lips, but he had a _thing _against tongues.

He wasn't against tongues in general_._ What he hated was licking. He couldn't stand it. It was disgusting, no matter how good it could make him feel. This was probably one of the only exceptions, mostly because he could taste the pizza from earlier and he was starting to get hungry. Not to mention it felt _really _good.

Dick forced himself to swallow his disgust and play along, enjoying what he could. He snapped when Wally's tongue dipped down to his jaw line. It felt amazing, but the feeling of disgust outweighed that. Not wanting to sound rude though, pale hands found their way under the ginger's shirt, starting to pull it up.

Wally took the hint, his tongue slipping back into his own mouth as he tugged his shirt over his head. Dick swiftly wiped at his jaw line. The white shirt was carelessly discarded on the carpet by the couch before hungry lips smothered Dick's again. The same tongue asked for entrance, so he forced his lips open again.

To distract himself, he let his fingers dance along Wally's muscles. The older ginger purred blissfully, his back arching a little to give the ebony more room to 'play'. For a moment, Dick thought Wally started vibrating, but he decided it was just the excitement making him feel things. He was already tingling, so how different was vibrating?

Wally moved his hands down to Dick's hips, running his thumbs over the revealed hip bones eagerly. Dick giggled excitedly, raising his hips to meet the hands. He definitely preferred this.

"You like that?" Wally teased, pulling their lips part for just a moment.

Dick nodded madly, grinning widely. But then he remembered that he was supposed to be the one proving something. When Wally's hands flew to take off the ebony's jeans, he let himself happily forget that. He could prove himself later. In a second, Dick saw his jeans on the floor, covering Wally's shirt. The only thing he missed was the warmth. He was really cold now.

It returned to him fast with the look Wally shot him a second later. It was… well, it was scary. It was ductive, the complete opposite of seductive. It made his blood freeze.

"W-W…" Dick began to worry, thinking he had done something wrong.

The ductive regained the se as a hand ghosted down south. His face shot the darkest of reds and his eyes widened innocently. They had done this millions of time, but every time felt like the first to him.

"Oh- ho! What have we got here? You aren't in the mood?" Wally teased, grinning wide but pulling at the skin on his bottom lip gingerly. "I can fix that…"

Dick smiled shyly, scooting back a little so his back rested against the arm of the couch. He trembled excitedly as his boxers soon joined the pile of clothes on the floor. He felt the sudden need to cross his legs and hide himself, despite who he was sitting in front of. Wally's fingers teasingly prevented him from doing that.

"Come on Dicky boy, don't tell me you're getting stage fright," he couldn't help but chuckle, despite the situation.

You had to have a little fun with this kind of stuff. That was kind of the whole point. Dick rolled his eyes, shyly uncrossing his legs.

"That kind of teasing is such a turn-off," he reminded the ginger, his face the ultimate red as the warm hand gripped him.

"Would you rather I dirty talk? Last I recall, you really like that…" Wally took the silence as a no and he got to work.

Getting to his knees and scooting back a little so he could fully concentrate on his current assignment, he poked his tongue through his lips and started pumping with a random rhythm. Dick squirmed, scrunching his nose up in pain at first. When Wally finally found the right rhythm, the pain was mildly replaced with pleasure of the greatest degree. Little moans managed to slip up through his lips, bringing an excited grin to Wally's lips again.

"T-Talk," Dick swallowed hard, biting his bottom lip and screwing his eyes up as Wally got faster. "P-Please?"

Wally bit his lip, trying to pretend that he didn't enjoy this half as much as he did.

"Did the Boy Wonder really just beg?" he teased, shuddering at the lengthy muffled moan he heard behind the closed lips. "I kind of can't hear you behind your pretty lips…"

Dick opened his lips to remind Wally that he wasn't Batman's plaything anymore, but no arguments slipped past.

"W…Wally," he moaned happily, biting viciously onto his lip.

Wally noticed and picked up speed a little, his hand starting to vibrate from the excitement. Dick bucked excitedly in response, mumbling frantically under his breath.

"Want me to do that again?" Wally asked, struggling to keep his hand just normally moving, no vibrations involved.

He knew he didn't need to ask. Dick already had one of the pillows in a death grip, his eyes screwed up and a shaky grin fighting to break the hold he had on his lip. He nodded shakily, trembling now.

"I can't hear you," he teased, being the asshole he naturally was.

Dick screwed his eyes up tighter, obviously unhappy about having to talk right now. He did ask for conversation though. It was mostly his fault.

"Doitagain," he breathed, a happy moan dragging itself out after.

Wally smirked, allowing his hand to do what it had originally intended. The combined vibrations and pumping were bringing Dick _really _close.

"W… Wa-Wally," he called out the name under his breath, raising his hips to meet the touch.

That was when Wally stopped. Dick opened his eyes in confusion, trembling roughly. The pained look on his face made it perfectly clear he was suffering from the unfinished project. Wally just held tight to his smirk, lowering his face down to the source of his boyfriend's pain. If it just thought it was going to get away with making him suffer, he had another thing to teach it. Blue eyes widened worriedly as lips that had been pressed to his moments ago suddenly were around his prized asset. When a tongue snaked out, testing out its new treat, Dick freaked.

"A-Ack! Don't lick it! Eh- that's _so _gross!" he whined, scrunching his nose up.

Wally rolled his eyes, lifting his lips for a moment.

"Just shut up and let me make you happy," Wally demanded before putting his lips back.

Dick swallowed past his disgust as he felt himself get sucked on like a lollipop. It didn't take a lot to finish the job.

"W-Wally!" he cried out, digging his head into the arm of the chair and bucking his hips up as the familiar burning pain came over him.

He dragged out his boyfriend's name until the pain faded and he could finally breathe again. He opened his eyes again, looking up at the ginger. Wally swallowed with a grin, laughing as Dick squirmed and groaned in protest. To make the boy squirm even more, he teasingly ran his tongue over his lips.

"You're disgusting, you know that?" Dick frowned at the freckled face for a moment.

The frown was a smile in a second as delicious lips covered his again in such a sweet and simple motion that his heart stopped in his chest.

"Disgusting or not, my septic tank's jammed down in the basement. Want to help me fix it?" emerald eyes sparkled behind a playful wink.

Dick shivered, his eyes closing tightly as he sharply inhaled. He shakily hummed, obviously liking the word play. He definitely owed Wally a show now. He playfully crawled over until he was on top of Wally, smothering those beautiful lips with his own as his hands slid down the ginger's stomach towards the pants that kept him from rewarding his savior and playing plumber.

Wally reached up, tangling his pale hands in Dick's hair. He was definitely going to miss that later. He didn't protest as his pants were ever so slowly pulled down to his ankles; he kicked them to the floor, leaning up so he could be closer. His baby was so warm and he was freezing over there.

When Dick saw how bad Wally's 'problem' was, he almost laughed at the reminder that it had to be his fault. How Wally wasn't screaming in pain was beyond him. To further inspect the problem, he removed the boxers that once hid it. Just one look and his ass already started to hurt. Wally had better be glad that Dick loved him so much.

"Why don't we take this party to the bedroom? I don't think the couch is big enough for your septic tank to function properly," the ebony teased, his blush still as heavy as ever.

Wally didn't need to be asked twice. In a moment, Dick found himself on his back on the bed, his hair, for once, not all in his eyes. Wally wasn't on top of him yet. He lay beside him, letting his problem stand clear and proud as he interlaced his fingers with Dick.

"Awkward question: who's on top?" Wally glanced over, offering Dick the warmest smile he had to offer.

Dick bit his lip, squirming for a moment. He tightened his grip on Wally's hand, screwing his eyes up in fear.

"You, obviously. Look at that thing!" his voice trembled and it was obvious he was terrified.

Wally frowned, turning on his side and squeezing the ebony's hand comfortingly.

"If you aren't ready, we don't have to do this," he reminded him.

Dick shook his head stubbornly, tears burning his eyes already.

"I want to. We're already this far. J-Just… be soft?"

When Wally saw the tears, his heart ached in sympathy and he felt awful, but he knew better than to argue. Dick hated that.

"I will," he promised, patting the worried hand nearest him before sitting up.

Wally actually hesitated for a moment, as if _he _of all people was afraid, but he was ready for this more than anyone. He brought his hand to Dick's lips, chewing on his bottom lip anxiously. Dick stared at the hand as if it were a butterfly with human legs. He glanced over at Wally, raising an eyebrow. The ginger set his free hand to his neck awkwardly.

"You gotta… suck them," he was surprised to find his own face of all to be burning.

Dick didn't question because he was pretty sure he knew why he had to. He didn't want to talk about it. He cautiously opened his lips, wrapping them around the main three fingers and treating them like popsicles, no matter how bad he shivered in doing so. When Wally felt he was ready, he shakily brought his hand away from his boyfriend's face.

"Alright Dick, I'm not going to lie. This is going to hurt, but it won't hurt as bad if I do this first," he gave a light warning.

The ebony made sure his hands were ready to grab and hold tight to the bed sheets in a moments notice. That moment came way too fast in his opinion as a cold finger was intruding in his ass. He winced, grabbing tight to the covers. He squirmed painfully, ducking his head to the side. Wally noticed, furrowing his eyes with worry. He leaned up and gently pressed his lips to Dick's to distract him for a moment.

"Breathe with me bro… it's going to feel good really soon," Wally assured the ebony.

Truth was, seeing his boyfriend squirm was getting him even more excited. He knew if he didn't hurry, his 'problem' would end up burrowing a hole through his stomach so he picked up speed, placing another cold finger up into Dick. The boy let out a cry of protest, but he swallowed it and tried to find pleasure as the fingers began to scissor.

There was no pleasure. It all burnt like mad and he felt the need to- never mind. Wally was definitely vibrating now. That _kind__of_felt good. Not happy scream good, but enough to make the pain easier to tolerate. When the third and, thank goodness, final finger was added, the pain started to outmatch the pleasure. The fingers moved in and out, the pain lessening as they made their way out.

Both boys were surprised when a happy moan fluttered from Dick's lips. It hurt! Why was he moaning? Oh, that's why. The moans got a little louder as Wally found that special spot that made Dick arch his back in approval. It couldn't be enjoyed very long though as suddenly, the fingers were gone. The ebony whimpered in protest, especially as he was turned over onto his stomach.

"Play puppy for me Dicky," Wally pleaded gently, getting to his knees.

The ebony bit his lip roughly as he got to his hands and knees, tears burning madly in his eyes. He trembled, almost unable to hold himself.

"This is going to feel good soon, I promise…" Wally whispered as he pressed his tip into Dick.

The ebony let out a terrified cry of pain, a tear unwillingly falling down onto the sheets.

"A-Ack! You're huge!" he pointed out the obvious, holding the sheets in a death grip already.

Wally bit hard onto his lip.

"That's just the head… I… I'm so sorry," he pushed himself in further. "Just… breathe…"

He knew Dick was just trembling, but he was full out vibrating. He knew if he wasn't careful, he had the potential to vibrate right through his terrified lover. That's why he didn't stop until he was all the way in, lightly brushing his bird's prostate. Several tears made their way from Dick's eyes down his face, striking the bed sheets angrily.

"Can I keep going?" Wally asked, setting his hands lightly on the ebony's hips.

The boy took a few shuddery breaths, obviously having a hard time adjusting.

"I-It hurts," he laughed nervously, blinking off a few more tears.

Wally waited painfully, biting hard into his lip in concentration to make sure he kept himself from phasing through his once best friend. When Dick finally nodded, bracing himself for the worst, Wally nearly sighed from relief. He nearly pulled out all the way, his whole body moving fast without going fast at all. He thrust all the way in carefully, making sure his grown-up bird was okay with it. Painful tears spilled, but a shaky smile was over those beautiful lips.

Dick moaned in response, despite how much it felt like his insides were being torn out. Something that big shouldn't physically be able to fit in him, but somehow, it felt amazing to him. He blamed the fact that Wally had suddenly become a human vibrator. That was really helping.

"W…Wally…" he nodded shakily, latching down even harder on his lip. "Feels… mm… so….good…"

That was all Wally needed. He was already close. He just needed to get his boy going. He thrust back in with power, making sure he wasn't too rough, hitting Dick's sensitive spots again. The boy screamed, pain and pleasure combining into a sweet concoction that drew a lengthy moan from Wally's lips.

"So tight," he mumbled, thrusting again.

Another pained scream sounded, but the pleasure overruled it by far. Wally could tell from the way Dick was acting that this was going to take a while. He didn't have a while. It was time to go to Plan B. He fell into a nice rhythm, the painful screams turning into heavy moans and soft sobs of pain. That was extremely sexy. Why couldn't Dick be so easy?

"D… Dick," he struggled to find his voice, pretty close as it was.

The ebony hummed to show that the ginger had his attention before crying out in pain. That last one really hurt. When Wally started talking, the pain was nothing again.

"When I'm through with you, the boss- nggh- is going to wonder w-why you're… limping," Wally forced his voice strong as his words got filthy.

From the shiver that sounded, he figured he was in the right direction. He just needed a bit more fuel. He grunted in pain as his boy got tighter. From the moans, he wasn't far enough yet. Just a little more encouraging.

"You'll be in a w-wheelchair," Wally moaned, swallowing roughly. "The last memory of any feeling down here will b-b-be me…ee… wrecking your i-insides… t-tearing you u-up…"

Sure, it wasn't his best work, but the head he used for thinking was being squished. He really couldn't multitask with it at the moments. It did its job well though.

"I- a-ah! Wall- Wally! I think I-I'm-m," Dick screamed that beautiful name in pure pleasure as he was pushed off the edge.

"D-Dick!" the little ebony had been quite the helpful bastard, pulling him with him.

The ginger felt like he exploded inside his lover, all of the tension and pressure gone. He lay there, not moving until Dick finally managed to grab a branch on the edge, pulling himself bit-by-bit back up. Then he pulled out, collapsing on the bed next to the ebony. He apologetically pulled him close, burying his face in the soft black hair. Somehow, the exotic smell stayed strong… peaches? Lovely.

"I love you," Wally repeated over and over into Dick's ear.

The ebony panted, still trying to find his breath, snuggling back into the protective arms.

"L-love you… too…" he whispered.

Wally leaned forward, a bit of mischief flashing through his eyes, before he teasingly dragged his tongue down Dick's cheek. The ebony let out a cry of discomfort, narrowing his eyes and looking up.

"You're such a dick," he grumbled.

Wally just laughed.

**I'm never writing one of those again. NEVER! Hope you liked the 200th fic though. Thanks again to Miss West for all of the help on this. I hope I was mildly accurate on everything. I know most people don't review M fics, but hey, this is my 200th fic! Show a little love and tell me how I did? Review?  
><strong>

**-FrankandJoe3 **


End file.
